Life Lessons Learned
by Sunshine68
Summary: After the events of Old Ares had a Farm, the former god of war faces some new challenges - namely life as a mortal and a new warrior to challenge him.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction and disclaimer:**

**This fanfic which will take up several chapters is set after the events of Xena, Warrior Princess episode Old Ares Had a Farm, where Xena and Gabriele are riding off leaving a mortal God of War to fend for himself. There are lessons to be learned and well, lets see how well Ares can learn them. This story does contain spoilers from the show and a bit of a twist diverting from the time line established in the remaining shows of the final season. The question stands - what happens when the former god of war faces mortality and the challenges of a lifetime - namely through a new warrior?**

**I do not own any of the characters featured in Xena Warrior Princess or Hercules the Legendary Journeys. I wrote this story in honor of Kevin Smith who played Ares and was my favorite character on the two shows. He is sorely missed and I am grateful to have had the opportunity to meet him. May his spirit live on through many happy memories.**

**Peace to you, mate!**

**I. Leaving the Farm**

As Xena and Gabriele rode away from the little farm house, Ares stood on the front porch watching them get further away with each stride their horses took. There was a definite sadness that washed over his strong chiseled features that caught Gabriele off guard. She couldn't help but keep watch over her shoulder as they continued down the long dirt path. Many questions circulated in her mind wondering where life would now take the former war god. Would he manage on his own? Would he stay safe at the old farm house? Would he adjust to life as a mortal while facing the challenges mortals dealt with on a daily basis? The Battling Bard, as Ares liked to call her, began to feel deeply concerned for she always had an incredibly compassionate heart and it didn't take much to wonder if Ares and rural life truly mix. Or, was this a recipe for disaster? Questions sprouted as Xena asked Argo II to pick up the pace.

"Don't you think we are leaving a little too soon?" Gabriele asked. "I think we should stick around a bit longer - make sure he's got this farmer thing down."

A bit stunned with Gabrielle's change of heart and obvious regret in her voice, Xena said "Why are you so worried? He's a big boy. He'll figure it out."

"Xena, do we really need to leave now? Can't we stay a bit longer?" Gabs questioned while prying into her friend's heart.

"I thought you'd be happy to go. Time to get back to what we are good at - helping people."

Gabrielle wouldn't relent. Something had taken over and the Battling Bard wouldn't let up. Leaving Ares behind and vulnerable had her feeling bad. He'd be alone having to learn to take care of himself and stay safe. This left an unsettling feeling deep inside her and she couldn't completely understand why Xena wasn't feeling the same. After all, Xena and Ares had such history together and Gabrielle really thought the feelings were mutual and ran deeper than just two people - one mortal and one formerly immortal - who spent their lives battling each other while in their own ways wanting to be together.

"Xena, aren't you leaving Ares a little too hopeful in promising him our return to visit and check up on him? I mean, you did lead him to believe you cared about him."

Now Xena was becoming rather annoyed. "What is it with you and all the questions? You're making me think you are actually worried about him," Xena stated.

"I am worried about him and I guess I don't understand why you aren't. I mean, after all, he's lost his godhood, which he gave up for you, he's professed his love for you, he's going to live on a farm doing tasks he's never had to do before - as a mortal - and he's going to be spending a lot of time thinking about you coming back to visit. It's a lot to ask of Ares. Besides, I guess I'm thinking of how big a part he's played in both our lives. It's strange. I do feel sorry for him and I'm worried about him making this adjustment all alone."

The Warrior Princess couldn't agree more. However, she knew Ares was smart and would figure things out by himself. He was a survivor - it had been bred into him as an Olympian god. But what did the gods know of mortal life? She tried to shake the thoughts out of her head. Ares would manage, she told herself inwardly not wanting to feel any concern. Damn it, Gabriele! Yes, Ares and Xena shared a long history together and yes, the former god did declare his love for her. But Ares was Ares - always manipulating to get what he wanted and no matter what, Xena would always have trouble truly trusting him. Xena forced herself to keep that in mind. Yet, the question popped into her head. Could the God of War truly feel love when his whole existence revolved around hatred, cruelty, and violence?

He'd be fine, she again thought. They had set him up in a far off location and all he had to do was stay out of trouble. Yes, that would be the challenge, but Xena had faith in the former war god that he'd handle everything else quite fine and she need not be concerned with him any longer.

"I know you won't admit it, but I do think you love him and you're dangling it in front of him like a carrot before a hungry horse. He's been so entwined in our lives I feel like we are abandoning him. Haven't you even thought about the fact that he did say with all honesty that he loves you?" Gabriele pried deeply.

"Ares wouldn't know real love if it bit him on his ass. Besides, you know best of all he shows a moment of temporary sanity and then he's right back to his old selfish self. Gabriele, I thought you knew all of this concerning him."

"I know what he's done to you. I know what he's done to me and a whole lot of people. But that was Ares the God of War. Now, we are talking of a man faced with his own mortality. You really don't care that he gave it all up for you?"

Xena bit down on her lower lip unsure exactly how to respond. "Gabriele, Ares needs time to really consider his place in the world as it is now. The Olympians are finished whether they realize it or not. I could almost guarantee that if he got his godhood back, he'd be looking for the fastest way to rule the world because he wouldn't have any competition from the other gods."

"No thanks to you killing some of them," Gabriele quickly replied with an iciness in her voice. "And maybe Ares wouldn't. Aren't you willing to give him a chance to prove himself?"

"Why should I? He's muddled in my life long enough, Gabriele."

"And despite it all, you keep him on short leash whether or not you realize it. Xena, why promise a visit and get his hopes up if you really don't care?"

Here, the Warrior Princess knew her friend had seen more than she wished to admit. Yes, Ares was left with one final wish and would it be right to betray him at this point in time when he really needed her the most? But he needed no one. That much he made clear throughout her entire life. If he didn't get what he wanted, he carried out threats or moved on - and quickly.

"Oh Xena, think about it. He's tall, dark, unbelievably handsome. Yeah, he's had his share of women but he's pined and raged for the one who stays at arm's length - you. And no matter what he's done to you, part of me thinks you like the idea of him hanging on with even the slightest thread of hope that he'll win you over."

"Alright, enough of this chatter. You'll always be the hopeless romantic, and let me say this as clearly as possible - there will never be an Ares and me. He is and will always be bad for me. That much I will not get over. However, the world unfortunately does need him to survive and that I have tried to make happen. The rest is up to him."

Feeling the heat of her reply, Gabriele thought she should conclude the conversation, however she also knew her friend too well. This was far from over.

"Well, maybe he'll get on fine with Greba just over the hill."

"Don't play the jealousy card, Gabriele. It won't work," Xena replied quickly. Seeing the look of worry on her friend's face, she added "If it bothers you so much, I'll keep to my promise and we'll come back after we take care of our business."

"I'm glad you still have a soft side to your heart, Xena," Gabriele said with a smile, and with that, the pair rode off without further discussion.

Author's Note: feel free to send me feedback. I have several more chapters to this story that I'm working on.


	2. Chapter 2

**II. A Fallen God Faltering**

Xena did keep her promise because if she broke it, Gabriele would never let her live it down. It had been a month since they left Ares, and Xena grew worried as they rode down the grassy path towards the farm house. The place was in shambles and no one seemed to be around. The cows were grazing outside their fenced corral and the chickens were running about freely. Xena called out for Ares and at first there was no response. Finally after several more calls, Ares walked out of the farm house. He looked like hell to say the least and he was too quiet for Xena's taste.

"Ares, I kept my promise," she started as she and Gabs dismounted. The Warrior Princess expected a warm welcome and instead were met with continued silence and an angry scowl from the former war god. "I'm afraid to ask how things are going here based on the way you look."

Ares was almost too appalled to reply. He brushed himself off and straightened his shirt and hiked up his trousers. After running his hand over his short hair, he struck a pose silently asking of her approval. Then, he finally spoke. "And I thought I look pretty damn good considering _**I lost my godhood and all**_."

His voice was icy and raw poisoned with disgust and it almost bothered Xena to see he hadn't done too well alone let alone showed any real interest in her appearance. Gabriele trotted over to him and offered a little kindness through a hug and attempt to make him look even more presentable. The Bard pulled some strands of hay from his short cropped hair and straightened his gauntlets.

"Great, Xena. Great! I'm so glad you're so worried about me! I give up my godhood - for you - and you dump me here all alone and I've been trying to do the rural thing and, and it sucks!" he exploded. "I have only Horace to keep me company!" he added as his loyal canine companion approached from behind and obediently sat down at Ares' foot.

Gabrielle hooked her arms around his. "We had business to tend to, Ares. Believe me, we would have returned sooner." Gabs nuzzled up against his tall frame offering some affection.

"At least the Blonde Bard offers a little personal attention!" he stated in conclusion.

"I'm sorry, Ares. I thought this was clear to you. You are safe here but it is up to you to make the best of the situation. I can't do it for you," Xena commented.

He shook his head in defeat. "I don't know how you mortals do it. How did you find such enjoyment here, Xena? The place is quiet and boring, and there's way too much work to do for one person! And to top all matters off, I've had daily visits from neighbor lady and she's driving me nuts because she agrees I'm tall, dark and handsome but says I'm too old for her. Do I really look that bad with grey hair?"

"Oh Ares, you look sophisticated," Gabriele said lightly in an attempt to lift his spirit.

"Argh!" he replied before stomping off into the house.

Gabriele approached Xena. "I knew he'd lose it, Xena," she whispered to her friend. "We should have known mortal life and Ares wouldn't mix."

"Ah, he's fine. He's making a big adjustment from having everything at the snap of his fingers to having to figure out how to manage all on his own and by the sweat of his own labors. It's a reality check on what we mortals live like every day," Xena replied. "Aren't you going to invite us in?" Xena asked shouting in the direction of the half closed front door.

For several minutes, there was silence. "OK, I guess you don't need us hanging around," Xena said. With that, Ares came running out begging for them to stay.

Xena tried to educate Ares in teaching the dog to retrieve when they go hunting together. "Dogs are faithful companions, as you have discovered," she explained. "Teach him to hunt with you. He's smart."

"Xena, there is just so much a dog can do. I have needs beyond what the dog can give." Ares didn't hesitate to slide over to Xena's side and make a sly attempt to steal a kiss before she turned away from him.

"Ares, you are and always will be bad for me."

"Xena, you and I - I can do this mortal thing if you give me a chance and stay here. I said so before. If I had to live life as a mortal, I would do so with you." His seductive begging didn't earn him any compassion. "Alright, fine! I know I owe you my life and I would give up my godhood again if I had to. But can't you have a little compassion for me? Dammit, Xena, I still have a thing for you!"

"You haven't spent too much time pining for me," Xena jabbed. "I hear you caused quite a stir at the local pub."

This set Ares off on a high volume rant about the disaster in finding a little playtime at the local brothel and he whined about Greba and her lustful advances that kept him at arm's length. "Grey hair - that's all that's keeping her from me, Xena!" The strain in his voice made Xena want to laugh so hard and the pitiful look that washed over his face almost made her feel sorry for him.

"Ares, if human companionship is what's caused you such trouble, then your loneliness is soon to be over. I have a friend heading this way to help out around here with the chores. My friend is quite adapted to working hard and could use the job."

"Great. What wouldn't be to like? You send me Hercules and his annoying sidekick to keep me company," he complained while alluding to a visit made by his demi-god half brother and friend. "I'll bet this friend will be equally entertaining." Ares rolled his eyes with displeasure and wished verbally that Xena would just kill him and put him out of his misery. "Does this one have it in for me too?" he asked snidely.

"Well, lets just say my friend will definitely enjoy a chance to help you see the ills of your former ways while whipping you into shape around here - giving you some much needed help in the meantime."

"You don't plan to stay?" he asked with concern.

"Not too long, Ares. Gabrielle and I need to head to Thespia."

Ares spun on his heel, dropped his shoulders and shook his head in disgust. "Perfect! You bring me here to keep me safe then leave me and now smartly decide to send me one of your friends who wants my head on a stake! What's not to like about this upcoming visit?"

"Trust me. You'll stay out of trouble. Ares, really now - a fight at a brothel? What were you thinking?"

Ares rolled his eyes again. Last thing he wanted was a lecture from the one woman he craved more than life itself. Xena would never understand. But, at least he'd have someone else to talk to as Xena made it clear that she and Gabs were not staying.

"What is this friend really for, Xena? A babysitter?"

"Something like that, Ares."

That was all he needed to hear and he was off bitching about how he was the god of war and even in his mortal state didn't need a babysitter.

"You got drunk and ripped up that place, Ares! Everyone knows who you are. You're supposed to be staying out of trouble - remember?"

He sat down and huffed in irritation.

"Ares," she started as she took a seat next to him and embraced his arm, "she'll be here in a day or two and then we'll be off to Thespia."

Of course, hearing Xena say "she" could only mean that this friend was female. This piqued his interest immensely. What he doesn't know was that this friend wouldn't fall too easily to his silly antics. "She'll help get this place going strong so you are set up for winter. Gonna be a harsh one from what the farmers in town say. You'll need to spend some time collecting and chopping wood for the fireplace to stay warm."

"And what is your friend going to do - watch me make an utter fool of myself? Me and my grey hair?" He dropped his head in sadness before standing and walking over to the broken fence that his cows were supposed to be corralled in.

"It'll be fun!" Xena crowed with enthusiasm.

"Fun? Fun? Xena? The only bit of fun I have around here is chasing chickens with my sword! Fun is a full all out battle with thousands of soldiers fighting to the death!" Here, the former war god motioned like he was drawing a sword and fighting imaginary foes before taking a bad step and landing on his butt.

"It's Sacha or I tell Greba you like her and would love her help around here," Xena slyly offered as she helped him to his feet. Ares took a step as close to Xena as he could.

"Why not send the Blonde Bard on that long errand to Thespia and let us work the farm together."

He was met with a persuading slap to the cheek when he went in for a kiss. Xena was not ever going to change her mind regarding having him in her life as she did a long time before.

"Ares, this is serious," Xena said attempting to make a very strong point. "I'm not screwing around here. I might be concerned for you and your life but the only reason being is because you do need to survive. I couldn't slaughter you because you did make the ultimate sacrifice - you let us all live giving up the one thing you cherished more than anything - your powers and immortality. I do owe you for that and I've sworn to protect you. But, my feelings or not, there is no you and I - it just can't be. We would not make a good pairing in the end. I know you might have somewhat changed and I do believe somehow you might actually be convinced you love me, but you have so much still to learn and getting involved just isn't right for either of us. So please, stop trying."

Ares knew Xena was serious and had to reluctantly accept and respect her wishes. In fact, he felt that if he showed her he could back off, maybe in time she'd come around and give him a chance. He had to show her he had indeed changed and actively and aggressively pursuing her wasn't the way to prove it.


	3. Chapter 3

**III. Raging Rivals**

A few days passed. Xena and Gabrielle were busy once again making repairs around the old farm house. Ares did his best to assist but opted to let his "slave girls" do most of the work while he hung back making obnoxious comments or whining over and over about how much he hated mortal life. It had been a chore for the women to handle his incessant immaturity and sexual innuendo.

As the sun rose to the point of mid-day, Ares heard a crunching sound of brush under hoof and a loud snort from a trotting horse. Ares grabbed his sword and followed the sound tracking it around the front of the house as if he were hunting prey or an enemy soldier. Xena and Gabs were now fully engaged in fixing a saddle for a new dark bay horse Xena traded some goods for. Ares needed a horse and saddle to get around and how better to do so than with an athletic horse and newly made tack. The sound grew louder as Ares rounded the corner and came face to face with an unannounced visitor. Greba was walking down the side path near the small field where the cows grazed, and Ares stopped short and unceremoniously changed his expression to disgust wishing it was not her.

"Neighbor Lady," he droned out with no enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry. Is this a bad time?" she asked while batting her eyes at the former god. Oh, how this annoyed him for she played it up but wouldn't follow through and if Ares despised anything, it was a tease who thought him 'old'.

"Yes, it is. I'm - I'm out to slaughter the cow - you know, there's nothing better than fresh meat and my slave girls to help out." He spun his sword's hilt in the palm of his hand keeping the blade upright and hoped he could gross her out so she'd leave. However as luck would hold, Greba was more than happy to assist. Xena and Gabrielle joined them both smiling courteously but with even less enthusiasm as Ares.

"Oh, your daughters are back!" Greba said with surprise.

"Slave girls," he corrected. "Yeah, I had loaned them out to another homesteader," he said as he planted the blade of his sword into the ground and leaned on it for support. "He didn't need them any more so they are back here again - taking very good care of me and man, did I miss them! The whole place fell to pieces without them around! See if I do that again!"

Xena looked at Gabrielle not at all amused with his comments or insinuations that they'd be hanging around to help him get the place back in order. Yet, the comment did provide Ares with a strong elbow to the ribs from Xena even though it wasn't the time to discuss it.

Being aware that Greba arrived on foot, Ares again heard that sound. He knew from experience that it came from a tall, long-legged and well-bred athletic horse being ridden at a steady pace down one of the paths behind the trees. Since Greba was now here and Xena's friend wasn't scheduled to arrive for another two days, Ares had to consider the thought of an intruder coming to pay a visit.

He picked up his sword and pushed passed the women. His heart began to pound with the thrilling hope of engaging in battle. It was exactly what he needed - even more than a warm complying woman in his empty bed. He padded slowly and cautiously behind the old farm house again acting as if he were stalking prey. Xena figured it was just a deer and shrugged off any concern of it being of any threat. Her instincts were quiet and her mind at ease because Ares had established himself as a resident outside the village and there hadn't been any issues with warlords wanting him dead.

Soon enough, a loud battle cry was heard coming from Ares followed by the muffled thud of him hitting the ground. This was followed by the sounds of a scuffle as the women immediately ran to his rescue. Here, they found Ares on the ground pinned down by an unknown warrior dressed all in black with a mask that looked like the face of a panther with a long black mane. Ares was panting hard as the warrior had quickly unarmed him and had him pinned down with a sword pointed at his throat. At first, Gabrielle wondered if the warrior all in black was an Amazon from a nearby tribe, but Xena wasn't doing anything. This caused Gabrielle to become rather curious as the Warrior Princess stood quietly with her arms crossed in front of her having decided not to intervene.

This warrior stared into Ares' eyes from behind the mask that added to an even more threatening predatory and fearsome look. Those eyes burned with fire and this inflamed the former god's heart for he smelled the scent of battle. He smiled slyly and felt the warrior give just a bit allowing him an advantage he jumped on managing to get a foot up to toss the warrior over his head. The warrior rolled and quickly hopped to stand in a defensive pose waiting for Ares to make his next move. With swords in hand, they glared at each other inviting attack. Greba wondered with concern if something shouldn't be done but Xena kept Gabs back and that meant she too should stay her distance.

Sizing each other up, Ares smiled taunting his adversary to come forward and try Fate again. He smelled blood and was ready for action. The unknown warrior was seen digging into the ground preparing to defend against Ares' charge. Swords clashed several times as Greba begged for them to stop. There was no halting the action, at least until the warrior managed another very quick move that put Ares on his back. The warrior tossed the sword down and unsheathed a long knife before jumping on top of him and threatening to send that blade through his heart. Ares attempted to show no fear but his heart pounded for he was facing Death if this warrior did follow through. Xena now intervened for the fury raged in the heart of the visiting warrior.

"Ares, this is Sacha," Xena said pulling her friend's sword away from his throat.

When the warrior removed her mask, Ares almost did a double take with instant recognition. Sacha was an amazing warrior - and he immediately took a liking to her for she was very pretty and very strong with great confidence and skills as an opponent. She wore long wavy raven locks adorned with braids and feathers. The thick black leather tooled and adorned with silver was complimented by a long black cloak that hid the fact that she was female. It wasn't until he took a good look that he realized that leather hugged very feminine curves. Sacha's eyes were dark amber like a fine ale and as the sun hit them they almost seemed to flash with an unusual brilliant golden tone.

"Perfect! Just perfect!" he replied with disgust.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, she kicks ass on the battlefield, but you already know that," Xena said slyly.

"Being the oldest daughter of Orasmus, king of the earth warriors tribe, yeah, I know that!" he replied angrily.

"Remind him that I finished my training under one of his best warriors after my escape," Sacha stated. "I should kill you now for all you did to me," she added as she raised her sword again only to be met with Xena's firm hand on her wrist holding her back.

"There's time for that later, Sacha."

"You said nothing of him being the one," Sacha stated with venom in her voice.

Xena offered Ares a hand and pulled him to his feet. He could sense the deep hatred Sacha had for him and he knew damn well why.

"Sacha, it is good to see you," Xena said as she hugged her friend. "You remember Gabrielle."

"My kin folk miss you both," Sacha replied.

Sacha was from a small village south of Cyprus - the daughter of a strong clan leader who had been murdered and she was sibling to three others who were dispersed when her village was destroyed. Her feral look was inspired by her totem animal - a fabled black tiger that roamed her region and appeared to her in her dreams. The animal was a gift and beastly protector of her village from the earth goddess herself that Sacha would later come to adopt as she learned more of her heritage. Sacha's innate skills she initially developed on her own through careful observation after she was enslaved to work for a warrior who swore his life to Ares.

Later, when Sacha gained her freedom through Xena's help, she worked hard and trained even harder honing her skills while swearing to locate her three siblings, and promising to see Ares pay for his cruel interference in her life. Sacha reunited with two of her sisters after several years but the third, Typhene, remained lost despite all efforts to find her. Xena knew of her history, and her strong hatred of Ares, but this didn't stop her from asking the earth warrior to help keep Ares safe.

"Ares, she's hard working and will do well to help around here while keeping you out of trouble," Xena stated.

"Xena, can we discuss this?" Ares asked as his voice trembled with anxiety.

"I agree, Xena. I would never have accepted to protect the very god who made my life miserable," Sacha added.

"No discussion, Ares. Sacha, I beg you to stay. You are the only one I can trust to keep him safe."

With this having been said, Greba interjected that she could help as well. "After all, I'm a widow and I know a thing or two about keeping a house in order. If your friend prefers to go, I'd be happy to help with the chores."

She swung her dress around like a flirtatious teen girl and neither Ares or Xena were going for it.

"Greba, thanks. But this is going to take a lot more than you can do. Besides, Sacha is better qualified for this job," Xena stated.

"Well, then I guess I best be on my way," Greba said with disappointment.

"Come around tomorrow. We can talk about barbecuing that cow," Ares added snidely. He turned around to face Xena. "You and I need to talk - NOW!"

She walked over to him and put her arm over his shoulder. "What is the problem?"

"You send me Orasmus' daughter to take care of me? You _**do **_realize I'm not well-liked by her or her clan."

"Yup. In fact, I'd avoid pissing her off or she might rip your throat out."

"Xena, I agree. You know how I feel about that bastard god," Sacha said angrily and not caring that he was standing right there.

Ares rolled his eyes. Taking her arm, Xena walked off with her. "My friend, I would never have asked you to do this if I didn't think you could handle it. He's lost his godhood and needs a firm hand."

"What for? He's ruined so many people's lives including mine. Why did you pick me for this? Why not do it yourself? The whole of Greece knows he's in love with you and the rumors are that the feeling's mutual. And I make it no secret I've sworn to see him pay for his evil deeds by giving his life."

"Look, I know you hate him, and sure, I've been tempted, but only because he's been a master of manipulation. I know better. But even then, Sacha, Ares has changed - somewhat. You'd be perfect to teach him a lesson or two about living on one's own and I know you'd handle keeping him reined in because he won't attempt to paw at you every other minute. We've managed to ward off most of the warlords who wanted his head on a silver tray, but he's never going to be totally safe."

"Why not let me finish him off - nice and quiet like?" Sacha asked as she began to draw her sword from the finely tooled scabbard at her side.

"My friend, I'm begging you," Xena replied while stopping Sacha from advancing the sword any further. "Ares needs to live. We both suffered badly because of him, but I need you to trust me and do this."

Sacha looked over to Ares. There definitely was a look of deep concern cutting through his features and Xena now worried about her choice to let Sacha take on this task. She'd heard enough about Ares and Hercules and how his demi-god brother's visit didn't go so well, and now she was possibly setting up a disastrous situation by having Sacha babysit the former god of war. He couldn't even try to appear as if he didn't care and that alone caused Sacha to rethink her immediate feelings.

"Just think about how much fun it will be to order him all about just as you had to be such a good obedient girl while forced to work in his temple," Xena said hoping Sacha would find a way to make the best of it while making Ares pay just a little bit for all his troublesome interference.

Sacha looked into her friend's eyes and smiled slyly. There was agreement that Sacha would stay, even though she agreed reluctantly. At this point, Ares waited quietly hoping Sacha would stay true to a promise made to his Warrior Princess. Sacha turned to Ares and immediately laid down the law.

"I'll stay under one condition," she said. With Ares at attention awaiting her next words, he stood tall and confident. "I am in charge - no ifs, ands or buts about it. And you best keep your hands to yourself or I'll turn you from rooster to hen real quick. You're mine and if you plan to stay alive, you will do everything I say. Understand?"

Ares now became furious. "Wait a minute, this is MY FARM!" he roared. "Since when do you think you can come here and take over? Great, Xena! Just great! Look, I knew this was crap listening to you in coming here to begin with. A farmer, Xena? And now I'll just be a farm hand - and to a woman who wants me dead! How degrading for the god of war!"

"Former god of war," Xena corrected coldly. "Look, I know this won't be easy for either of you, but I trust you'll get along splendidly once you get to know each other," she said while laying her arms over both of them. "Besides, Sacha can teach you plenty, Ares. I suggest to let her lead and listen well to her teachings. And Sacha, I think it might help if you forget about the past and think about the here and now. Gabrielle and I will return periodically to make sure you two haven't killed each other."

Ares grabbed Xena's arm and roughly pulled her off to the side. "You do know who that bitch is, right? You do know she wants me dead like everyone else, right?" The agitation in his voice rose to fever pitch but Xena didn't relinquish. "I'll bet your last dinar she runs me through right after you leave. You can't leave me here alone - with her!"

"I promise, she's not going to hurt you. Just promise me you'll abide by her rules. If you don't, I can't promise that she'll keep from ripping your heart out. And maybe if you are a good little boy, perhaps you'd offer to help Sacha find her sister."

"You do know she's got powers - all the gods know of it - if she and her sisters all reunite, they have the ability to release the powers of the elements right in their hands."

"Is that the reason why your armies made sure to separate them to the four winds? Why not kill them when you gods had the chance?"

"Because they are descendents of the Titans, Xena. Zeus and Hera hoped they wouldn't discover their collective powers if they lived as slaves. But no. There had to be one that was strongest of all - your friend, the first born. That's why I had her enslaved by Garthon and working in my temple. I could keep an eye on her."

As Xena listened to Ares, she realized just how petty the Olympians were - just how paranoid they were to loose their powers to mortals - or other gods - and to the lengths at which they would go to keep their reign of power intact. Sacha now had a predatory glare in her eyes as she stared at Ares. He could feel her eyes boring into him as she imagined ripping him apart and dancing on his remains.

Ares shook his finger in front of her nose. "I will not forget this!"

"I know. You never do. Now, shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

**IV. Fanning the Flames - Results of a Meddling God**

Xena, Ares, and Sacha began walking towards the old farm house. Sacha smiled. It had been a long time since she lived in a wonderfully quiet area as this. Ever since the violent destruction of her village, the only time she remained in one place for a length of time was when she was enslaved by Garthon in the temple to Ares. Part of her now started to settle on calling the old farm house 'home', even if temporary and even if she had to share it with Ares. It reminded Sacha of her childhood residence she shared with her sisters and father. It seemed like forever since she last stayed in any one place for long, even after finding two of her younger sisters. She spent a great deal of time 'on the road' hoping to locate Typhene, who to this day was still missing, and battling against those who supported evil-doing Ares.

Ares refused to answer Sacha's question on whether or not her sister was even still alive. He claimed he had no idea but even Xena felt he knew otherwise. At this point in time, Ares wouldn't say where Typhene had been taken to even if it provided Sacha with a starting point. He remained tight lipped now thinking he had a bargaining chip to hold over Sacha's head. Typical Ares - always looking for a way to keep himself on top. Xena hoped in time that Ares would come to his senses and relinquish the information for she knew Sacha might become violent as she wielded a mighty temper along with a mighty sword.

"So, Sacha, we didn't expect to see you so soon," Xena said hoping to pull her friend's attention away from the tethered rage festering deep within her heart.

"I made good time," she replied coldly as she shoved Ares to the side to walk next to Xena.

As they continued on, Ares didn't like Sacha's pushing him so he returned the favor by shoving back. This ignited Sacha's fury and she returned fire. They hadn't been in each other's presence for more than an hour and already they'd had two major squabbles including physical altercations and it was air apparent that there was no love lost between the two. Gabrielle almost laughed for they seemed like two kids bucking for the same space and unwilling to relinquish to the other. Xena finally settled it by moving to the middle of the pack.

"Would you two stop it!" Xena said as if scolding two kids. "This isn't funny!"

Xena instantly felt like a school teacher having to step between two quarreling children. She was appalled at the thought that one was an adult woman and the other a former god and both were behaving worse than children arguing over a toy, and yet somehow, she felt a bit relieved for Ares' attention was not all over her for once.

Inside, Gabrielle was finishing cooking dinner on the fire. After a somewhat silent meal, they congregated near the fire while Ares decided to hang back taking a chair into the dark recesses of the room with Horace at his feet.

"Sacha, what exactly is it the gods fear?" Gabrielle asked.

"Why not ask the perpetrator of my village's destruction to answer that question," Sacha replied coldly.

Ares rolled his eyes now being put on the spot.

"What's the matter, Ares?" Sacha asked. "Afraid to face up to the results of your actions?"

Sacha waited for Ares to answer her but as usual he sat on his hands and refused. "His family fears the collective powers my sisters and I can call upon. We don't even know what that power really is other than it requiring all of us to be together. All I know is that for several years after my escape, thanks to your help, I felt a pull to the forest and learned survival from the beasts and plants."

"We fought a good fight that day of your escape, didn't we. Your army didn't expect the battle they got, did they, Ares?" Xena commented. Silence from the former war god. "I'm still amazed you managed to survive for so long under those conditions."

"I don't remember you ever telling me the whole story. I just remember Xena saying that a wrong had been done and the gods were involved, so we went to help," Gabrielle added.

Sacha refreshed Gabrielle's memory of some of the details of her past. "Suffice to say, tall, dark and evil over there commanded Garthon's army to take possession of my village. He found and murdered my father in cold blood and four soldiers took possession of my sisters and I. Garthon ordered that I be taken as a prize for him since I was the oldest. Ares allowed him to keep me as long as I remained a servant in his temple while my sisters were distributed in three different directions into far off lands - each taken to a different temple to one of the gods," Sacha explained. "I don't know why they kept us alive other than perhaps to look for a way to use us to their advantage somehow."

"You proved to be a great servant in my temple. I remember watching you several times," Ares stated.

"Sure I was - beaten into submission every chance Garthon got. And when he wasn't beating me, he was...," she trailed off not wishing to go any further with that current thought. "He loved when I struggled against him - got him off really well. But, when I started becoming more compliant to his wishes, he dropped his defenses and I used it against him. I learned so much about fighting because we'd have a good sparring and that would get him going."

"I was happy when we were able to reunite you with your sister, and to reclaim the lands taken from your village citizens. It felt so good to be honored at that feast after freeing your village from Garthon's control," Xena said.

"Garthon was a good obedient soldier, but he got sloppy," Ares stated with total annoyance as he stood up to defend his actions. "I thought he'd keep you in your place - under control until I figured out what to do with you," he added as he rose out of his chair. "But, I had a warrior princess and didn't need another."

Ares rose and walked to the window peering outside into the darkness. His words were as chilly as a below freezing snowstorm, and he turned around to see Sacha's fury began to rise. Xena wasn't sure if he was doing this because he couldn't help himself or if there was some other reason.

"I swore I'd have my revenge on him - and you - for what I endured - taken from my family, enslaved, left alone many days locked in a cold dark room only having my own voice to keep me company. He starved me, beat me and kept me like a caged animals saying it was for the best - so I'd become a proper servant to the god of war," Sacha said as she rose and walked over to face him. "And he died as he should have - castrated and cowering in a corner. A fitting demise for all he did to me," Sacha snarled.

Ares looked down upon her as she walked over to face him up close. Sacha's eyes bore into him as she tried to restrain the desire to kill the former god right there and then. Her hatred of Ares was clear in her features as she fumed with fiery anger.

"You were such a good priestess, Sacha - and I did enjoy watching you grow up," he said as he ran the back of his hand around her chin as his kind of affection.

"Did you enjoy watching him take advantage of me? Bet you wished it were you," Sacha replied with heightened fury.

Now standing toe to toe, Sacha showed no fear as Ares looked down upon her - his eyes flashing red and his fists clenched as he held back wanting to strike her for her disrespect. Sacha glared at him not at all caring that his towering form and stance made a very threatening display. She didn't stand much taller than Gabrielle, and Ares would definitely have the advantage in an all out battle. Xena realized she needed to intervene for both were giving off enough loud signals of a desire to settle it physically. She moved between them stretching her hands out to put some space between the two adversaries. Gabrielle moved behind Sacha as Xena started backing Ares into the corner.

"I swore I'd make you pay for what you did to me and my family," Sacha snarled. Her eyes flashed with animalistic fury. Ares saw it and didn't care returning her hateful gaze. His veins pulsed in his arms and his nostrils flared and the heat emanating from both of them caused the dog to seek refuse behind Gabrielle.

"Kids, why don't we refocus conversation," Xena said trying to cool off their hot tempers. "Ares, one of these days I'd hope you can take responsibility for your actions - see the pain you caused in many people because of your meddling in our lives as if we are things to play with - and Sacha, I wish you would find peace in the hope that one day we will find your sister and make your family as whole as it can be."

"When this bastard is dead," Sacha added as Gabrielle held her back from advancing towards Ares again.

"You wish you could slay me!" Ares shouted. "Bet you'd enjoy it too!"

"Yes, I would!" Sacha said as she strongly pulled away wheeling around to grab her sword and quickly sliding it from its scabbard. She pointed the tip of the blade right at Ares' throat. He purposely stood tall begging for her to end his misery as a mortal.

"Go ahead! Do it! I dare you!" he shouted angrily before kneeling down and pulling the sides of his vest open. He took the tip of the blade and pointed it at his heart. "Run your blade through me! Kill me because I'd rather die then spend another moment in your presence!"

His eyes remained fixed on hers but they somehow softened as if pleading for his life to end. "I did you wrong, just like I did Xena," he admitted. "I should pay with my life - that's how you mortals want this score settled."

Xena couldn't believe what Ares said. Had he actually admitted responsibility for what he had done as a manipulating meddling god of war? Had being a mortal provided him with a new outlook on the god he used to be? Even Sacha was shocked and her expression changed. The icy angry look softened as well for she read the seriousness in his voice and in his eyes. He wasn't playing around at all and was willing to let her kill him if it meant bringing peace to her wounded soul.

"No. That would be too easy for you - another trick I won't fall for, Ares," she said. "I know I've said I wanted you dead as my revenge for what you did to me. But I made a promise to Xena and I will fulfill it. I can't promise that I won't cause you some pain along the way, but I did promise to keep you alive."

Both Xena and Gabrielle released the breath they both were holding happy that Sacha came to her senses. Sacha might have had a desire for revenge but she wasn't a cold-hearted murderer. She did believe in justice and it was now apparent that Sacha's wheels were spinning in other directions as far as finding ways to make Ares pay for his wrongful actions as a god.

"You know I won't trust you, Sacha. You have too willful a spirit - and that's what makes you strong. You were born with a power the gods fear but I see you have an even greater power - compassion - something I know little about," Ares said admittedly as he sat down in his chair. "I had hoped Garthon would have done a better job controlling you, and instead, he molded you into an incredibly strong warrior - and one with a true sense of right and wrong - just like Xena."

He sighed sadly. "I tried to make you do my bidding, Xena. But you developed a conscience and it was all over - all over having you as my warrior princess - all over in having you at my side."

"Seems like the harder you try to get us to do what you want, the more we pull away from you," Xena said.

"I never understood why the gods had to be so cold and cruel," Sacha said. "I always wished the gods would have been respectable beings - looking out for our better interests - to love and respect them as providers of guidance and strength." She paused for a moment. "Ares - you know nothing of compassion. It's what separated you from us. I grew up from that scared little girl into a strong warrior and maybe a part of me has you to thank for that. But I also learned that there are gods that do look out for us - like the Earth Goddess," Sacha replied. "All I want in the end is to find my sister."

Sacha sat down exhausted and emotionally spent. Gabrielle put her arms around her trying to bring some comfort to Sacha. Ares turned to look upon the three women feeling a slight heaviness in his chest.

"Maybe in time, Ares, you will be willing to share whatever you know of Sacha's sister," Xena said.

There was a look of displeasure upon his face and Xena wasn't sure if he was feeling guilty or if he was unwilling to ever say anything. He was terribly hard to read for he spent all of his life manipulating people to do his bidding - to bend to his will - and now, he didn't have that power any more - and maybe, just maybe, being mortal was affecting him deeper than he wished to admit.


	5. Chapter 5

V. Colossal Clash

Xena could see Ares was plotting something - so characteristic of him and easily recognized by the Warrior Princess as she studied his body language. He was shifting his weight from side to side and clenching his fists just itching for another battle. She turned her attention to Sacha and saw the wrath within. Although Sacha had backed off remembering her promise, her soul was not settled. The battle might have ended for now, however, the war was far from over. Based on the way Ares was now posturing, it certainly wasn't over tonight. He was like a wild stallion tethered and wanting his freedom to attack his adversary.

The target of his anger was walking outside despite the rain that had begun to fall. Sacha needed a few minutes outside to cool off. Xena hoped Ares would take a hint, but no, for he barreled by her like a loaded wagon rolling amuck causing the Warrior Princess to have to dodge out of the way. His battle cry filled the air and didn't give anyone time to prepare to defend themselves.

Sacha just crossed the threshold of the house as Ares leaped at her. They tumbled off the porch to the ground outside. She quickly found her footing despite the muddy turf and as quick as a cat turned towards him taking a defensive stance. He faced her immediately making it clear he wasn't done with what they started inside the house. Maybe he was actually seeking fulfillment of her death wish for the former god. Sacha smiled for part of her definitely yearned for this - to beat Ares to a pulp - make him pay for all he did to her and those she loved. This would be better than just sticking him with her sword. She'd enjoy this because she could cause him to experience retribution for her pain nice and slow.

As it thundered and the torrents of rain poured down from the heavens, Ares and Sacha fought a colossal battle using only sheer brute force - no weapons other than their bare fists. There was absolutely no holding back and the cover of the early evening rain wasn't going to provide any protection. Xena had played this very scene out with Ares on numerous occasions and it usually ended badly for him. Even when he was a god and didn't feel pain, he certainly had his pride handed to him to be beaten by a girl. Blood was going to spill tonight - there was no avoiding it.

"Xena, aren't you going to do something? They're going to kill each other," Gabrielle asked with worry in her voice.

"Naw. This is the best thing for both of them. Let them get it out of their systems. Hand to hand combat - the worst that can happen are some cuts and bruises - more to their egos than anything else," Xena replied as she crossed her arms and watched.

Ares and Sacha definitely battled like two titans. Their punches landed with great accuracy and a world of hurt. Ares had the advantage, even without his godhood. He was still a man - a tall, broad, and very strong man - and he was pissed off. However, that would not stop Sacha. She never bowed to any adversary and her animal-like anger ran so deep that she was unstoppable. That's what made her dangerous - her determination. She could read an opponent so well with her gifted instincts which gave her quite an advantage when engaged in battle. Sacha proved her worth as a warrior through her painful punches and kicks that always found their mark.

This wasn't to say that Ares was any slouch on the battlefield. He was a superior warrior no matter what. He had a mind for strategy, defense, and offense and never would he back down. That was why he made an excellent god of war. Even now with his ribs paining him like any other mortal and the cut over his eye that bled and blurred his vision, he wasn't giving up. Sacha was wearing her own wounds and that meant he was just as thorough in his attack.

"Xena, this is no good," Gabrielle commented. "I wish you'd stop them."

"You got to admit it's pretty interesting being on the spectator side of a fight with Ares," Xena half-joked. "I mean, this time we get to watch him get his ass handed to him without having to suffer any pain for it."

"If you say so." Gabrielle was openly concerned about the fight and wanted to do something to intervene. Eli's teachings had made her feel that talking out problems were sometimes much more effective than drawing a sword. Xena felt otherwise tonight. Sacha had so much pent up anger with the former god that she was a volcano ready to erupt. Ares was always looking for a fight - it was the only way he knew. It seemed like a recipe for disaster, but Xena felt the only way this would get settled was physically.

"He's all animal," Xena replied almost with admiration. "He goes in only on his baser instincts and lets his fury fly. However, I have no doubt Sacha will bring him to his knees. Maybe then we can coax them into settling this through talk."

"Sacha doesn't seem to want to let go," Gabrielle commented.

"That's why this will sort itself out after they realize they have more to gain than lose, especially that neither is truly going to win in a physical fight," Xena finished.

Gabrielle smiled hoping Xena was right. Both women winced as Sacha landed a series of pulverizing blows dropping Ares to his knees and down on his back. She could have finished him off but opted to let up for a moment. Sacha remembered her sister at home who would never have approved of the way she felt a need to fight to settle issues. Then, the effects of her depleted energy and the agony of her aching body caused her to drop.

"You two finished?" Xena asked.

Ares moaned in pain as Sacha panted on her knees. The two adversaries were utterly exhausted. As Ares rolled over, got to his knees and wiped his mouth feeling fresh hot blood seeping from a wound there, he wasn't ready to concede. Sacha was now looking up at Xena, who was smiling coyly. She returned fire as the two warriors read their thoughts. Sacha had succeeded in kicking Ares' ass and that warmed her heart. He wasn't dead, thereby keeping to the promise she made to Xena, and she released some of her pent up anger that she kept bottled up inside for many years.

Xena left the shelter of the porch and walked out into the rain, offered her hand to Ares to help him to his feet, and then followed with a hand to Sacha. Each opponent looked upon the other studying the results of their mêlée. Both appeared as if they had engaged in an epic clash and would bear the scars of it as trophies.

"Lets go inside and get both of you cleaned up," Xena prodded.

Ares whined about the hurt from the cut over his eye as Xena looked at it. Gabrielle tended to Sacha, who was just as much a mess. Xena warmed a small pot of water in the fireplace and found a bottle of ale to use as a disinfectant. Ares really had a fit as Xena cleansed his cuts for the sting almost seemed worse than the blows that caused them.

"I really hope you two of you got your immediate need to kill each other out of your systems. I need to trust both of you to behave and take care of each other," Xena scolded.

"Somehow, I don't think the wrongs Ares committed has found resolution for you, Sacha," Gabrielle said. "Maybe both of you can talk this out now - and find some peace - or at least a means to set the past aside."

"Not in this lifetime. The bitch won't give up," Ares said still egging Sacha on. This drew an angry glare from her that he returned with one of his own as Xena was dabbing a cloth on his cut.

"Well, one way or the other, you better figure it out - and soon," Xena stated sternly. "Sometimes physical battles don't solve the issue. Neither of you won, so perhaps it's time to talk it all out - you know, have a little heart to heart."

Sacha snorted irritably. "Talk? Talk to him? Xena, you really think he's capable of talk?"

This statement caused Ares to respond with his own snide look. He started to rise from his chair and Xena quickly pushed him back down. "Hello! You know you can address me directly!"

"Ares, you started this. It's time to finish it - at least for now," Gabrielle responded.

"Why don't we sleep on it tonight. Perhaps in the morning, we can sort this out before Gabrielle and I head out," Xena said.

That night, Xena and Gabrielle bunked down next to the fire while Ares took one of the corners of the room with the dog and Sacha stayed in the other. It seemed ridiculous at best, but understandable. Xena was almost tempted to have Ares and Sacha share her old bedroom just out of spite but opted against that for the time being. They'd battled enough for one night and she agreed the better option was for everyone to stay in the big room of the house near the fireplace. Ares and Sacha smartly took opposite corners to keep from having another brawl.

The next morning, Xena and Gabrielle were busy packing the horses preparing for their journey northeast. While outside, Xena and Sacha spent a bit of time talking about what led them to this point. It had been some time since Xena last saw Sacha. At that time, Sacha, whose name means Protector of Mankind, was a very young child - maybe ten years old - and after being freed, the girl was reunited with one sister, Aminta ("defender"). Even at that young age, Sacha proved herself an incredible warrior. She set out to find her sister and learned her survival skills by living the ways of the beasts. She had grown into a beautiful woman now in her mid-thirties. When Xena saw Sacha again, it was after her 25 year sleep in the ice cave. She shared current events involving her daughter's transformation into a warrior for peace and follower of Eli. Xena and Sacha reminisced about some of the battles they shared together, especially when they finally found Sacha's second sister, Semele, and the great battle they waged against an army of Ares. Only Typhene, whose name was an odd change from "typhoon", remained missing. Sacha vowed to find Typhene and went on a long quest that took her from her younger sisters a great many times.

They swapped stories and shared of some of the adventures they engaged in while not in each other's company. This irritated Ares for it was a walk down memory lane that bonded the two women warriors and left him in the cold - again. Part of him wished he could feel that kind of friendship, but he had led his life based on his self-centeredness worrying only about his own needs and desires and leaving everything else aside. He didn't care who he hurt to get what he wanted. Gabrielle sometimes wondered if he behaved that way for some underlying reason, but never would he think of discussing such matters - even now as a mortal when he had nothing to lose.

Ares had known the youngster and her siblings from the time they were born for each was graced with the powers of Earth's elements - fire, water, air, and the earth itself. Sacha was the eldest and leader of the quad of sisters. Each was gifted in many ways. But it was Sacha that caught his attention much like Xena had for even at a young age, she had a lethal cunningness that she could use and well-developed wisdom fed by an innate knowledge of all things wild and free - the plants, animals, and all things that made up the earth. Her capabilities began to be exhibited when the black tiger came about to protect her clan because she felt a deep spiritual bond to the animal - and an awareness of the earth began to heighten. However, none of the sisters knew of their true potential, nor did they care. All they wanted was to be together again as a family.

Ares took a fancy to her, much like he did to any strong female warrior, because of her cunning and skills that she began to develop as a teen. But he didn't obsess over her like he did Xena. However, now that she was before him, Ares began to regret not paying more attention to her. His only care was keeping her under lock and key in his temple. Yet, right now, he was having a hard time facing what he had done to her. As a god, he was cold and calculating with no remorse. Something inside was beginning to change. He still feared a reunion with the lost sister, for as long as the circle remained broken, the full extent of their combined powers was useless, and somehow his selfishness remained in holding that secret deep inside. And yet, he knew the only way to make this situation right was to give Sacha the information she needed to bring Typhene home.

"Xena, I'm not so sure I can do this," Sacha admitted as the women went to the stable to saddle Argo II and Gabrielle's horse.

"Yes you can. Just stay focused," Xena replied.

"Why leave him with me? You see how we are together. This is too volatile a situation."

"Ares will always be Ares. He's going to test you because it's just the way he is," Xena said reminding Sacha of the Swan and the Scorpion story.

"Perhaps so. But, why don't you take up this task? It's you he desires and would better listen to. Xena, I worry about keeping my promise to you."

"Ares is, well, he's got something about him - a dark yet charming way. And I trust you will maintain your composure and do the right thing. He's definitely got a big ego, but you have the smarts to know when to choose your battles. I'm asking you to try hard to think about the task at hand."

"You're afraid you might actually give in to him at some point? And don't deny it."

"In all honesty, I owe Ares. He sacrificed his godhood to save my daughter - and my best friend. Somehow, I think he's capable of changing. It's just not a job for me."

"Why not? He follows you like a love sick puppy. He'd obey you before he listens to me. Why not take advantage of the hold you have over him?"

Xena laid her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Because you are better adept at such a job. He would be less distracted with you than with me. I know you can do this. Besides, I think in time, he might actually give up whatever information he has about your sister. You have a bargaining chip to hold over him - his life."

"And you saw how disastrous things can get between us, Xena. He was ready to let me run him through last night and then attacks me. He'd never give up any knowledge about my sister's whereabouts."

"He was just posturing - does it all the time. Ares is not ready to die as long as he thinks there's something he can get out of any situation. And right now, he's putty in your hands. Think about it. I know he's hard to handle, but you're smart. Besides, he'll grow on ya in time."

Reluctantly, Sacha agreed to give it her best shot and hope she could keep her promise. To Xena, she knew there was no love lost between the pair. In fact, Sacha had managed to beat the snot out of him but kept her promise not to kill him. Although she knew there would be times when Ares would truly test her, she had faith that Sacha would do the right thing.

What happened next surprised everyone. In a completely uncharacteristic move, Ares walked over to Sacha, tail firmly planted between his legs. He offered his hand as a gesture of calling a truce between them.

"Like it or not, Xena's not letting this go. So let's make the best of this," he said.

Sacha looked at him then to Xena and Gabrielle shocked with his offer. Taking his arm in the customary way, she accepted. Then, as the Warrior Princess and Gabrielle mounted up, they were given well-wishes. While trotting down the long path away from the house, both women looked back and smiled. Ares and Sacha were on the porch proudly sharing their battle wounds from last night and scars from the myriad of battles.


End file.
